


Gone

by Cornflower_Blue



Series: Eragon Story Snippets [1]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Scene, Emotional Hurt, Eragon (mentioned), Extra Scene, Gen, No editing we publish like men, Roran POV, Scene originally not included in text, boi is sad his home/life got destroyed in like one day, seriously though he leaves and four days later everything is gone, this was written at like 2 am not gonna lie, with all the spelling and grammar errors intact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower_Blue/pseuds/Cornflower_Blue
Summary: Gone.All of it was just, gone.Roran goes back to the farm after it’s been destroyed.





	Gone

Gone.

All of it was just, gone.

Roran stared at the pile of wreckage they had told his was the farmhouse. He knew it had stood here once and that Horst and the others had no reason to lie to him. But his brain refused to connect the destroyed building in front of him with his  _ home _ .

It just couldn’t be possible that everything was gone.

Just the other day his father had sent him off with a small bundle of coin and his blessing.

Just the other day he and Eragon had walked to the village.

Just the other day he had started out for a job with the miller so he could start the rest of his life out right with the woman he loved.

How had he lost all of it so quickly?

Roran started forward, then stopped. If he went through it, if he dug out all that remained, it meant it had to be real.

His breath stuttered in his chest.

“Come on Roran, I’ll help you look through it,” Horst said, coming up behind him to put a massive hand on Roran’s shoulder.

Roran nodded stiffly and forced himself into action, forced himself to move forward.

He and Horst started going through the house, trying to find anything that might be salvageable, but it soon became apparent that there was not much left. The house had been small, and they had not had much, but even still, Roran had been expecting  _ some  _ things to have survived.

Horst extracted himself from the rubble, but Roran could not give up. His searching had taken on an almost feverish quality to it as he moved through the house until he looked up and came to the sudden realization that he was in his room.

Roran struggled to fit together his memories of night sleeping here, of mornings and rare lazy days. Of happiness and sadness and anger and fear. He thinks of the day after he first kissed Katrina and how bright everything had seemed. Or the day he first moved in and everything was still heavy with the weight of his mother’s death. He thinks of the years and years that he spent in this exact spot feeling and experiencing and living.

It looks nothing like how he remembers it.

Slowly, Roran moves further into the room, looking for any hint of anything that was his, but most of what was important to him was packed away when he was leaving for the mill and a start. Nothing is here for him at the end.

He leaves his room with nothing.

He makes his way to Eragon’s room but hesitated at what used to be the doorway.

Eragon is gone, disappeared before Roran had returned, but he is not dead, not yet. He cannot be.

After a moment, he turns away from the room. Going in feels too much like he is admissible his cousin is never coming back, like he is collecting the shroud because he cannot bury a body.

Roran knows he has to face many ghosts today, and will have to face many more before all it said and done. But he cannot face Eragon’s ghost, not today.

Finally, he makes his way to Garrow’s room. Roran knows where his father kept the money, so he collects that first. Then, as his tears finally begin to fall, he picks his way through the rest of the room.

Like the rest of the house, it is near unrecognizable in its destruction and there is not much to salvage, but Roran does what he can.

At last, he has gone through the house and gathered what is left in one measly little pile. It is all that is rightfully his in the world now, everything else is gone.

He helps Horst move everything into the sled they had brought and then, dragging it behind him, he and Horst start to make their way back to Carvahall.

With each step he takes away from what was once his home, the word gone echos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It has been a hot second since I have written anything for fandom. But! I thought I might give it another try and dip my pinkey toe back into the water!!! Eragon seemed the perfect starting point because I am rereading the series!!!
> 
> This is actually not the scene I was originally intending to write, but once I got started, I kinda got carried away with this idea instead. I’ll probably write another little snippet about my original idea(which is Roran dealing with Eragon being missing) soonish. So be on the lookout for that as well!!!
> 
> After that, I might write more little story snippets/extra scenes if I find any more I just HAVE to write while I read the book!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
